Takes Two To Tango
by DoccubusGirl5eva
Summary: A quick one shot that was just I dream I had I had the other night. It's human not Fae it's just a fun little thing that came to me in a dream.


"Lets get moving bitch we're gonna be late." Tamsin says in annoyance to her best friend as she impatiently waits for her at the front door.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Bo yells in the same tone as Tamsin.

"Funny, the last time a woman said those words to me they weren't annoyed." she smirks to herself.

Bo comes down the stairs with a chuckle dressed in a strapless black leather dress that barely covered her ass and her four inch "fuck me" boots,as Tamsin liked to call them. "Too bad they were faking it all those years ago. Including me." the brunette winks.

"Oh haha." Tamsin says sarcastically. "Last I checked you couldn't walk for a few hours after you so called 'faked' it."

Bo shrugs and puts her phone and money in her bra. "It's not my fault you haven't gotten laid in a zillion years, and I had to pretend so hard Tam so your feelings weren't hurt."

Tamsin scoffs, "Unless you're offering or lying about faking I suggest she shove it."

"You would be so lucky." Bo winks and walks past Tamsin and out of the apartment with an extra sway in her step. She felt good about tonight, really good.

"You know you're too fucking cocky." Tamsin mutters as she closes and locks the apartment door so the ladies could get there night started.

"So where is this thing again?" Bo asks her friend as the climb into Tamsin's old ford pick up truck.

Tamsin just shrugs, "It's at some swanky club. The guy I shagged a few months ago called and said that it was some type of business party. He said bring somebody and you are the only somebody that I can tolerate for more than a few hours."

Bo looks down at her outfit, "Tam why didn't you tell me?" she smacks Tamsin's shoulder. "I looks like I'm ready for a night club or something."

Tamsin laughs and roars the truck to life, "You give yourself too much credit. Don't worry about, in that dress you're sure to snatch up somebody."

Bo sighs heavily and rubs her forehead, "Don't start Tamsin."

Tamsin's backs out of the driveway and starts driving towards their destination. "Hey, Bo babes all I'm saying is that you fuck em and leave em way too much. You need to get you somebody man."

"I told you Tam I don't need anyone." Bo says in annoyance as she looks out the window.

"Yeah and I'm Michael Fucking Jordan." the blonde chucks and looks to her friend. "Really Bo, I hear you in your room crying sometimes. I know your lonely. After that shit with-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Bo says through clenched teeth and stares daggers into her friend. If looks could kill. "We don't speak of -Know-Who. We agreed, and unless you want me to bring up your You-Know-Who then I suggest you fucking drop it." The brunette raises a challenging eyebrow, daring her friend to say something else on the subject.

Tamsin clenches her jaw tightly, "Fine." she spits and continues to drive.

The women drive in silence until the pull up to a high class club on the good side of town. "Holy shit Tam, you fucked a guy that comes to places like these?"

Tamsin chuckles, "Yes, jealous?"

Bo scoffs, "Only jealous that you didn't keep him. Dude look at this place."

The blonde parks the truck and gets out, slightly amused by her best friend's astonishment. "I know Bo, damn bitch pull it together."

Bo gets out of the truck and stands at the door. "Tam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't belong here Tam Tam."

"What are you talking about woman?" the blonde asks and puts her hands on her hips.

Bo sighs heavily, "Okay look at you, you are in a nice blue cocktail dress, now look at me. I'm in a strapless leather dress that screams 'do me,do me hard', I don't belong here." Bo throws her arms up in frustration. "Just give me the keys and I'll go to a club or something. That's what I'm dressed for." she holds her hand out for the keys.

Tamsin starts laughing at Bo's frustration, "Hold on give me a second." she holds up her index finger at Bo and doubles over in laughter.

"Fuck you Tamsin." Bo spits and starts to walk the opposite direction they came.

Tamsin grabs her hand before she could get away, "Bo I'm sorry." she says with a chuckle, trying to recovery her composure.

"Let go of me." Bo says and snatches her arm away. "You don't have to fucking laugh at me."

Tamsin chuckles and hold her hands up in surrender. "Look, I'm sorry okay? You just down play yourself too much. If these people don't see what I see and just judge you off your looks then that's their 're an intelligent and beautiful woman Bo, so show it."

Bo smirks, "You shouldn't have said that, you just booted my ego to the heavens."

"Good, I'm counting on you to be a cocky bitch because I have somebody that I want you to meet." Tamsin says as she hurries Bo into the well established building.

Bo whirls around to face Tamsin, "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Because you need to get laid doll face." The blond smacks her ass. "Now let's go, I think you'll like this one."

The brunette sighs heavily and walks into the room filled with strangers with Tamsin following closely behind. Instantly all eyes turn to Bo, women and men, Bo immediately because comfortable and at ease by all the eyes on her. This is what she lived for, attention. Tamsin, on the other hand was shifting her weight from leg to leg due to all of the attention she wasn't used to drawing in. "Well hello lovelies." the brunette whispers to her herself.

"Um, babes, I think we should move from the front of the room, everyone is staring." Tamsin whispers into Bo's ear.

I red headed waittress walks by and stops in front of Bo with a silver tray full of what Bo figured was Chardonnay. "Would you like something to drink?"

Bo flashes her famous predator smile, "Yes, thanks you." she says, her voice low and velvety while taking a glass.

"If there's anything else I can get for you." the red head winks. "You let me know."

Just as Bo as about to flirt back Tamsin grabs the brunette's arm and drags her away, "She's not who you're here for."

Bo looks back at the waitress as she walks away and pouts, "But she looks so yummy. Look at those legs Tam come on now!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, red head, nice legs, listen hear Dennis I need you to do me this solid and be my wingman." says and points at her friend.

"Oh so that's the real reason you brought me here?" Bo chuckles and folds her arms loosely across her chest. "To keep the chick, whoever she is, busy while you work your magic on -Bags."

"Exactly, not shut your face because they just walked in." Tamsin nods towards the door and Bo turns around. Instantly her breath hitches while her eyes darken at the mysterious blonde that has accompanied Tamsin's friend. The woman was in a dark purple dress that tied around her neck, you could tell it was strapless and backless. Her long blind curls were pinned to one side of her head and her honey brown eyes scanned over the room until the stopped on Bo. The brunette seemed to have the same effect blonde as she did on her. Though the brunette wasn't really dressed all that appropriate for an affair such as this one, that didn't stop her from looking absolutely gorgeous. The blonde could feel Bo's dark brown eyes scanning over her body and that made her fidget slightly but took the opportunity to give the brunette the once over. "Wow." the blonde whispered to herself in awe.

The man that she agreed to come with turned to her and followed her gaze, "Wow." he said in the same tone. "I'm really jealous of you right now."

"Why do you say that?" The blonde asks, her eyes never leaving the brunette.

"The blonde is who I'm here for, you're here for the brunette and she's so much hotter." he nudges his friend and gives an unnoticed wink.

The blonde subconsciously licks her lips before taking the lower lip between her teeth. "Well how about we stop standing here and go over there, I want to say hello?"

The man chuckles and leads them over to the two friends, he notes that his friend and the brunette have yet to take their eyes off of each other. The eye sex was real with this one, even Tamsin felt the room heating up by the second from those two. "Tamsin, it's nice to see you again." The man says and kisses both of Tamsin's cheeks. "I thought surely after you busted my car windows I would never hear from you again."

Tamsin chuckles and shrugs, "Well here we are, second go round."

"I got the windows fixed so it does look that way." They both start laughing and notice that the other two women are still staring at each other.

Tamsin rolls her eyes and nudges Bo with her elbow, making her friend peel her eyes away from the gorgeous woman that stood before her. "Bo, this is Dyson and his close friend Lauren." she shoots her the 'get it the fuck together' look and smiles at Dyson.

Bo holds her hand out to Dyson first. "Hello, Dyson it's very nice to meet you. I hope my best friend isn't being to much of a bitch to you." the brunette winks at her best friend as she seethes while sipping her champagne. Bo chuckles and turns her attention to Lauren, taking a step forward to get a little closer. "Lauren, I'm Bo, it's very nice to meet you." Bo says, her voice completely different from when she talked to Dyson. Her words rolled off her younger like velvet and that gives the blonde goose bumps.

"Jesus Christ seriously?" Tamsin hisses behind her friend who simply ignores her.

Lauren looks at Tamsin then at Bo before she holds her hand out, knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea for physical contact with this woman. "Bo, I'm Lauren, it's very nice to meet you as well." she says lowly with a wink as Bo takes her hand. Their hands linger together as they both give each other the once over. Lauren's eyes travel up Bo's toned legs and thighs to her flat stomach and finally to her supple breast. "I wonder if those are real." Lauren wonders to herself. She certainly wouldn't mind finishing out for herself. She lets her eyes wonder up Bo's neck as she pictures herself kissing that skin. Mmm, how she wanted to kiss her neck and her lips, they were pale pink and hid gleaming white teeth. This was new for Lauren, she was always so composed, but here she was thinking about kissing this stranger from head to toe and making her scream and whither underneath her.

Tamsin senses the sudden energy change and clears her throat. "Yo Bodacious, why don't you and Dyson go get the ladies some drinks."

Bo reluctantly lets go of Lauren's hand and leans on the wall behind her. "Are you saying I'm not a woman?"

"Hey, I didn't say it you did." Tamsin says and holds up one of her hands.

"I can assure you that I am all woman Tam Tam, or have you forgotten?" Bo teases and smirks when Tamsin chokes slightly on her champagne. "Are you alright?" she asks innocently.

"Screw you." Tamsin says and grabs Dyson's arm to bring him to the bar so they can get drinks.

Lauren moves and stands in front of the brunette, she wasn't really listening to the exchange of words between the women, she was too busy ogle Bo's body. "And what a body." Lauren whispers to herself.

"Did you say something?" Bo asks as she watches the blonde drool over her.

Lauren shakes her head and forever herself to look at the brunette's eyes and not her lips. "Um, no, I didn't say anything."

Bo smirks and nods, "So, you here for the same reason I am?"

"Wingman?" Lauren asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yup."

Lauren laughs and leans on the wall in front of Bo, "Looks like we both just got dumped by our best friends."

Bo just shrugs, "I'm not complain." she says lowly.

Lauren smirks and licks her lips, "So, what's a gal like you doing in a club like this, dressed in a sexy dress like that?"

The brunette shrugs again and smiles wide, "Well Tam Tam didn't tell me it was going to be at a fancy club, so I dressed for a night on the town." The blonde is taken back by how beautiful this woman actually was, especially when she smiled, that was a sight Lauren could get used to. "Looks like we are on our own now." Bo says and tips her chin behind Lauren.

The blonde turns around and shakes her head at their friends huddled in a corner talking intently about something inappropriate no doubt. "Well," Lauren starts and turns back to Bo. "looks like we aren't getting any drinks any time soon. That bar is packed.

Bo smirks, "Hey you're working with the queen of all bars here, I totally got it." she says and walks away from Lauren, making sure she put some extra sway in her step.

Lauren couldn't help but notice the confidence that spilled from the brunette. She seemed to know exactly where to step and how to do it so she could get what she wanted. Plus, the way that tight leather dress was moving along with her ass could make anyone do whatever she wanted. She oozed sex appeal, that was for sure.

Bo knew that Lauren was watching her, and that only made her want to stay away a little longer. She was a tease and she absolutely knew how to own it.

It took seconds for the bartender to address Bo's needs and poof up two glasses of Chardonnay. "It's in the house." he says with a wink when Bo moves to pull out money to pay for the drinks.

"Thanks handsome." she says and gives him a wink before turning around and locking her eyes on Lauren's form. Bo licks her lips and puts her famous smirk on her face, oh how she was going to have fun with this one.

Lauren feels her skin heat up from the way Bo was looking at her, if she didn't know any better she'd think that the brunette was a predator and Lauren was the all to willing prey. "Chardonnay?" Bo offers and Lauren just nods, knowing if she spoke her voice would waver.

They both take a sip of their drinks and eye each other down, "Would you like to grab a table...or something?" Lauren asks with a nerves chuckle.

Bo smiles widely and the blonde notices a dimple on the right side of her face, it's probably the cutest thing she had ever seen and it takes everything not to kiss that very dimple. "Lead the way."

The blonde smiles and walks past Bo, making sure to rub against her slightly. Neither one of the women expected the sudden shock of electricity when they did touch. Bo bite her lip and Lauren tried her hardest not to just grab this woman and have her way with her at that moment. Instead she just walked to a table in the back if the club and started watching the couples that were slow dancing on the dance floor. "So, Lauren, what do you do for a living?"

Lauren smiles but doesn't take her eyes off of the dancers, "I'm a doctor at a local hospital."

Bo smiles and nods, "Hhmm, that fits you."

The blonde chuckles, "Yeah I'd like to think so." she glances at Bo with a wink. "What about you Bo? What do you do?"

Bo shrugs, "Some free lance detective work here and there." she says nonchalantly.

"I should've guessed that. Not very many people wear leather unless they get into trouble."

The brunette leans in and traces her fingers along Lauren's bare arm, pulling the blonde's attention to her."Believe me doctor...trouble is my middle name."

Lauren exhales at the contact and smiles lightly, "That I do believe." she says lowly and focuses back in on the couple that is whirling around the dance floor. There was always something that fascinated her about dancing couples that she found it hard to look away.

The brunette notices the blonde's interest in the couples dancing and smiles, "Do you dance?" she asks and takes another sip of her drink.

Lauren didn't really hear Bo, she was too busy people watching. When she was younger her father used to bring her to his business meeting and restaurants and she would watch strangers waltz around the dance floor. That is actually what inspired her to learn to dance. She learned to tango, waltz, and the paso. There were tons more but those were the most prominent.

Bo's voice pulls Lauren out of her bubble, "Would you like to?"

"Excuse me?" Lauren asks in slight confusion.

The brunette chuckles and holds out her hand, "Would you like to dance...with me?"

Lauren smirks and raises a challenging eyebrow, "Do you think you could handle it?"

"Oh please I have won more dancing trophies than you could count on those pretty little hands of yours." Bo laughs and coaxes the blonde with her hand.

"We will see about that." Lauren says and take Bo's hand as she stands. "Try and keep up." Lauren says with a devilish grin as the waltz turns into a classic tango when their feet hit the dance floor.

Bo pulls Lauren to her abruptly and dips her down low, "You've made a mistake Doctor."

Lauren lets Bo lead for the time being, enjoying the little game that they had started, "Is that so?"

The brunette nods and does a series of legs kicks and a spin before pressing up against the doctor again, "You may think that just because I told you that I won championships that I'm going to be cocky and try to dominate the dance."

"I do think that." Lauren says and does a few elaborate moves of her own.

"Dancing is an art," she starts as they continue the tango. "much like music. No one leads, both bodies move..." Bo places her hand on the small of Lauren's back and pulls her tightly against her body as they step together. "as one." The blonde slides easily out of the hold and circles around Bo who is swaying her hips lightly before pulling Lauren a back in and moving them both in one fluid motion. "Move with me." Bo whispers into the doctor's ear before Lauren dips her and brings her back up quickly. The movements happen so gracefully from the outside you really couldn't tell who was leading, and oh how the two women had drawn an audience to themselves. There were people standing on the edge of the dance floor, watching intently from the bar and their tables but the pair didn't seem to notice. They only saw and heard and felt each other.

"Um, Tam, I think we should get those two out of here." Dyson says to Tamsin finally noticing what was going on around them from the murmurs that were going around.

Tamsin looks around and her eyes stop on the two woman as they grind and roll on and off of each other. "Holy fucking shit, what is going on out there?"

Dyson chuckles, "I think they call that dancing."

The blonde shakes her head and takes slow steps to the dance floor, Dyson following closely behind. "No, that's not dancing, that's a sex show."

The two woman come together and stay that way for a bit with heaving chests. "I think the song is coming to an end." Lauren says breathlessly.

Bo nods, "Then let's make the finally a big one."

Lauren smiles wide as the music hits it's climax and her body, along with the brunette's, move in unison. They run and twist, part and then come back again, and finally as the music gets to it's remaining seconds Lauren smiles widely and lifts Bo slightly in the air by her waist. Last two seconds. Bo gets lowered down and she spins Lauren swiftly before she stops and dips Lauren until she is on the floor and Bo is hovering over her. The music ends and the club erupts in a roaring wave a applause that go unheard by the two women.

Panting and slightly sweaty Bo smiles down at Lauren, "It was a pleasure dancing with you doctor."

The blonde smirks, "And so will this." she says lowly and pulls Bo down into a passionate kiss that was full of want and heat.

Unfortunately the kiss didn't get far before Tamsin pulled Bo off of Lauren and Dyson pulled Lauren up off the floor. "Having fun?" Tamsin asks with the 'I'm so pissed' at you look.

Bo snatches her arm away from Tamsin and takes a second to calm her libido and breath. "You know Tam Tam you really need to get laid." Bo spits. "What's your problem?"

"The problem is you two are drawing all kinds of unneeded attention to each other at a business get together." Dyson says, his hand still firmly holding the blonde doctor.

Lauren pulls away and stands next to Bo. "Then instead of us staying and running your wonderful party.." Lauren looks at Bo with a smirk. "we can just get out of here."

Bo smiles widely and snakes her arm around Lauren's waist, "I think that can be arranged."

"Oh no you don't." Tamsin spits at Lauren. "She's not going anywhere."

"Wasn't the whole reason you drug me to the stupid thing was to meet Lauren?" Bo asks in frustration.

"Yeah but..."

The brunette holds up her hand to shut the blonde up and turns to Lauren with her other arm out, "Lets go."

"Lauren you leave and don't expect me to come and pick you up." Dyson says as the two women walk away with wide smiles.

Lauren turns around and smirks, "I don't plan on coming home tonight." she says lowly and turns to Bo who's eyes are dark with desire. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

The brunette's desire amps up to a hundred and she bites her lip, "Yes ma'am." 


End file.
